Silhouette
by JadeLeeMorgan
Summary: Edward/Kim. What would have happened if Kim had told her parents what really happened and cleared Edward's name? What would have happened to Jim? I do not own Edward Scissorhands or the characters.


Kim Boggs sat in her world history class with her chin in her hand, staring ahead of her at her teacher with unfocused eyes. She was tuning in and out of his lecture about the cold war as her mind drifted off into some form of a parrallel universe where she only felt guilt and regret for her foolish, immature actions. Her eyes refocused on her teacher, Mr. Haney, and watched him move behind his oak teaching desk so he could scribble something on the large blackboard with thick white chalk. Kim lowered her eyes to the left hand corner of the room and she slipped away into her own thoughts again.

She thought of Edward, the young man with scissors for hands that lived all alone in the big, old mansion that resembled a castle on top of the dark hill that watched over her home in the suburbs with identical green yards and pastel houses. She thought of his unruly jet black hair that stuck up in odd places. She gave a small smile, recalling the time she had felt it brush against her bare arm when she was walking past him at the dinner table. She was amazed by how soft it was, even if it appeared that it hadn't been combed since his inventor was alive.

His white, porcelain skin made her sigh thinking about how smooth she imagined it to be. He had many scars on his face, and two on his pouty, purple-tinted lips. She thought about his dark, chocolatey irises that were black in the right light. She believed that he could see into a person's soul with those big, beautiful eyes.

The past several days Kim had started to feel differently toward Edward. When her mother, Pegg, had brought Edward down from his mansion to live with them Kim had been irritated, yet confused by her mother's decision. Edward was very kind, regardless of his hands being scissors and his gothic, black leather outfit with the many buckles. He was not a man of many words that was the most respectful, humble being she had met in her life.

One of the things about Edward that took Kim's breath away was his talent to sculpt a simple shrub into something majestic - he could make anything out of a plain hedge or a block of ice. He even cut peoples' hair and groomed dogs. Though everyone in her neighborhood loved Edward, she was certain his talent was no longer going to be appreciated. She was sure that the whole neighborhood, being as tight knit as they all were and a pack of gossiping housewives, would no longer like Edward and see his innocence and cherish what he was.

The nauseating feeling of guilt washed over Kim. She knew from the start what she and her so-called "friends" had done to poor Edward was wrong; all she could feel was regret and guilt. Her boyfriend, Jim, had talked her into asking Edward to help them rob Jim's house so they could get the money to buy their own van. Jim had told her that Edward would do anything Kim asked him to; Kim was certain that his statement was false, but she couldn't help but question if he was right.

She bit her bottom lip as the image of Edward sitting in a prison cell all night entered her imagination. The police had arrested him the previous night to keep him over night and would have a psychotherapist examine him that morning to inform them on whether or not he was a hazard to society. Kim knew that he wasn't - Edward was innocent! She wondered how anyone, after they looked past his scissored hands, could think that he was dangerous.

_I need to tell them_, she thought. _People can't think that Edward would commit a crime like that. They can't just think that he's a conniving thief instead of the innocent, sweet person that he is._

She thought about the scenario of telling her family and felt her stomach tie in knots. Edward would get off the hook, but what would happen to her? Her mother would be disappointed, Kevin would laugh at her, and her father would be furious. The neighbors would talk about how she was a thief and would question the Boggs' parenting skills and would only hope that Kevin would turn out better.

On the other hand, she thought, who knows would could happen to Edward? The town would turn on him and who would know what could happen. She feared she would never see him again; her new feelings for him, her _crush_, made her want to risk it all for him.

_Crush_, she thought, laughing slightly in her head. _I have a crush on a man with scissors for hands. He wasn't born, but he was invented. Does this mean I'm twisted? _

_But what he is doesn't matter, it's how he acts. His character. And he's beautiful..._

She thought about Jim and snarled at the image of him inside her mind's eye. She was disgusted with Jim. She thought back to all the times he had treated her poorly - how he treated _Edward_ poorly. Whatever bit of love, if she would call it that, she had felt for him diminshed. All she wanted to do in that moment was rush off to the classroom where Jim was and break things off with him.

_Do I mean that?_ she thought. _I've been with him for a year. Do I really want to break up with him?_

Almost as if there were two other people speaking to her, she could see a visible "no" in her mind. She was sure that ending things with him would make her happy.

_But what will he do if I break up with him and tell Mom and Dad what really happened? Will he lose his temper and try to hurt Edward? What if he does try to hurt Edward? What if he tries to _kill _Edward? _

She shook the thought of a broken Edward out of her head and opened her eyes, furrowing her brow into a glare at the trash can next to the teacher's desk. She had to tell her parents. She had to break up with Jim. She had to tell Edward about her feelings for him.

But the question was, could she really do it? Was she courageous enough to do something like that? She knew she had to stay strong. She had to own up to her mistakes and make things right before something bad could happen because of her boyfriend's foolish choices and how easily she could be persuaded.

Her eyes darted across the room and looked up at the big clock. School would be over in only two hours and she had to devise a plan that could cause the least amount of trouble as possible, even if she knew that she was toast. She just had to make things right for Edward.


End file.
